


Impossibly Perfect

by sorion



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Face-Fucking, Love, M/M, PWP, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorion/pseuds/sorion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond likes retirement more than he expected. (Can be read as a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4712501">Temeraire</a> but works as a stand-alone.)</p><p>For the 1000 Kudos "anniversary" of the first fic of mine to ever reach that number.<br/>Two words for every Kudos you left me on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/571952/chapters/1024697">Does Your Mother Know?</a> (plus a handful, because I can't even stick to my own rules :P), my lovely 00Q darlings ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossibly Perfect

"If that miserable excuse for an interrogation wouldn't get you killed in the field, I'd do it personally when you got back."

Bond hasn't started his new post as an instructor – and he still doesn't know if he wants it, what with what he's just witnessed – and his plan originally was to only stand in the back and watch. Well, that plan changed when he saw this arrogant sod try his hand at interrogating a suspected double agent. Bond doesn't mind arrogance. He doesn't mind it one bit. If it can't be backed up, however, it is a different matter entirely.

The recruits – none of which have even noticed him standing there, Bond realises with something akin to despair – turn to look at him, the one at centre stage slowly losing some of his cocky stance.

The instructor grins at him. "James."

Bond inclines his head. "Marjorie."

She faces to her students. "Commander Bond is considering a future post as an instructor. I suggest you listen to his input if he deigns to offer it."

Bond scoffs. "If they haven't listened to you, they needn't bother." His eyes wander to the one recruit who has just failed at the interrogation in Bond's not so humble opinion. "I already know _you_ haven't."  
His eyes wander over the other recruits and stop on one who looks thoroughly unassuming with the eyes of a keen observer. "Where did he go wrong?"

The woman suppresses a flinch but can't quite hide just how uncomfortable she is. Bond sizes her up. Being unassuming is excellent for hiding in plain sight; the insecurity on the other hand would be a problem sooner or later.

"Well, bribery isn't going to work, obviously," she says, her voice firm after the initial pause Bond has given her. "A double agent who was deeply entrenched in MI6 as the one presented in this exercise would have weighed both sides against each other in terms of value and found ours lacking."

Bond's lips quirk. "You can't buy loyalty that doesn't exist. We could buy questionable information at best. In such cases, only two things have a chance to work. Pressure points and torture."

"Pressure points?" another recruit asks.

"Family. A lover." He searches the eyes of each recruit. "Either they can be acquired, or the opposing agency already has them. In the latter case, only the prospect of extremely valuable information would justify an extraction."

The one recruit who has just finished the interrogation exercise raises a hand. He's ballsy, Bond has to give him that.

"Excuse me, Commander." A look is all the recognition he gets. "Is it not true that you yourself have undertaken such an extraction this past year?"

 _Quite_ ballsy. Bond has to smirk. "You are not even close to the clearance level necessary to know the value of the retrieved information."

Marjorie raises a subtle eyebrow at him. _She_ has the clearance level to know more about that particular mission, and she also knows that the extraction was mostly a personal favour coupled with a hunch. The fact that Bond has liberated a vast amount of unexpected information and crashed an arms dealer ring doesn't negate the fact that he initially had nothing more than a vague e-mail Q Branch had managed to intercept.

Bond gives an unrepentant shrug. "Do as I say, don't do as I do." He locks eyes with the ballsy recruit. "Doing as I do will get you killed."

*

Bond is in the living room reading a file when he gets the text message and smiles. He unhurriedly sets the table in the kitchen and chooses the appropriate wine, and before long, he can hear the front door open and close and Q hang his coat and take off his shoes.

Bond puts the wine glasses on the table.

Q steps into the kitchen with a playful little smile. "Rumour has it you've been visiting the recruits…"

"Morbid curiosity leading only to despair."

It makes Q laugh. He sets the food boxes on the table, his eyes glowing warmly at Bond. "Sounds like your cup of tea…"

Bond distributes the food onto the plates. "Just another reason to not drink tea." But he smiles as he says it.

Q huffs another small laugh, lifts Bond's chin and kisses him over the table. He can read Bond well enough to know that the man's actually had fun… Then he pours the wine after another moment, and they settle down for dinner.  
"So. Tell me about your day," he demands.

"Your day was more interesting than mine, I'd bet."

Q smirks. "Not if you ask those recruits, and not according to the wild stories I've heard. Moneypenny was bursting with glee."

"Did I leave an impression?" Bond asks impishly.

"Don’t you always?" is Q's reply, half amused and half serious. Or, rather, definitely more serious. If there is one thing Bond knows how to do, it's to leave an impression.

Bond chews slowly, keeps his intense eyes on Q, and swallows. "I must have left one on you at some point."

Q's answering smile speaks of all the ways it always has been a mutual impression of both of them on each other. "Aren't you lucky," he says softly, really meaning how very lucky he himself has been.  
Eventually, he clears his throat. "So, are you going to give instructing a go?"

Bond shrugs. "I might for a while."

Q smiles again. Bond has so far refused to give any clear answers to questions about his future plans, as if he doesn't quite trust the possibilities and the fact that he genuinely seems to like them.  
"You could ensure that the legends of the heroic knight in a well-cut suit keep being carried through the halls of MI6 from M to Medical in awed tones."

Bond chuckles. "Will there be a chapter in those legends of how I daringly conquered the moat surrounding your heart?"

"I did let down a drawbridge," Q replies effortlessly.

"It was still a very frightening moat," Bond protests severely. "With gun-eating Komodo dragons."

Q almost chokes on his food and takes a sip of wine to calm down. "Oh, you have fought bravely to win my heart, Sir Knight."

Bond suddenly doesn't feel like finishing dinner anymore before he can get his hands on this cheeky fucker, and Q's expression very much looks like he expects to be dragged to the bedroom anyway. Bond darts out of his seat and manoeuvres a laughing Q to the bedroom, the continuous kissing slowing them down to the point that they almost consider going at it in the hallway.

"Oh, no," Bond says when Q attempts to work his way into Bond's clothes. "I want to take you apart properly."

"Get to it, then." Q slips out of Bond's secure hold and disappears into the bedroom.

Bond catches his arm before he makes it to the bed and pulls him into another kiss. They don't undress each other, knowing from experience that undressing oneself is much easier, and they hardly ever have to break the kiss this way.

That is, until Q stumbles when one of his trouser legs gets tangled up, and Bond just catches him and throws him onto the bed, Q flushed, aroused, and laughing. Bond rips off Q's trousers and pants and then lies down on his side next to him.

As they face each other, their heated rush calms into a glowing simmer. For the longest time, they just kiss until the heat starts to flare again, and then they move lazily against each other.  
Their hips create pressure and friction in unison, shudders running through them as their arousal seeps into them in waves.

"Weren't you going to take me apart?" Q gasps into the kiss once he has managed to scrape together the three necessary brain cells.

Bond purposefully moves his hips again, grinning heatedly at Q's trembly moan. "Aren't you?"

Q's eyes flutter for a moment and he breathes heavily against Bond's lips, licks and bites them. Why answer? Words are woefully inadequate for men like them. Except perhaps…  
"Love you."

Bond growls when Q licks into his mouth in a deep kiss, grabs a handful of Q's sweet arse to pull them closer together, and slowly runs his fingers teasingly into the cleft.

Q bucks in his arms, impatiently, desperately, already too far gone to do anything else. "James."

Bond pushes the first digit of his middle finger into Q's twitching and clenching hole. Q's invitingly bent neck demands to be bitten, and Bond slides downwards to do so, making sure to tightly press against Q's cock with his stomach. He fucks his finger in deeper and looks down just in time to see that lovely, dark pink prick spill white semen all over Q's trembling belly.

Q tightly holds Bond's head with both hands and arches like a bow. He is dizzy with pleasure, and he just needs… he needs…  
He doesn't allow his body to recover, he just wants more. He pushes Bond onto his back and moves down in one fluid motion to swallow Bond's cock as far as it will go.

Bond shouts at the sudden sensation. "Good Christ, Q!"

Q immediately angles his head so he can take it down his throat, making Bond groan and swear an ongoing litany. Q keeps a hold of Bond's hip with one hand and uses the other to direct Bond's hand to the back of his head.

Bond doesn't have to be told twice. He begins thrusting his cock down Q's throat, feeling Q expertly swallow around the thick length and breathe in shallow gasps whenever he manages it. Bond rambles hot, filthy nothings as he fucks him, one hand tangled in that riotous hair, the other cradling the back of his neck to guide him with his thrusts as Q urges him on with his hands on his hips.  
"Made for this, made for fucking, God, you take it so perfectly, take it, take it, you clever, greedy, filthy, _perfect… fuck_ , Q. Swallow it, swallow all of it…" His hips stutter, and he stays deeply seated in Q's throat as he comes, feeling his cock pulse with every spurt of his come.

Bond can hear Q gasp for breath even before his vision clears, and he pulls him upwards with both hands, gently cradling his flushed, tear-streaked face and taking in the glittering eyes and the red, red lips smeared with saliva and sporting a wolfish grin.  
"You alright?" he asks, his heart still beating in his throat.

Q chuckles roughly. "Your cock is a bloody marvel, and I can absolutely take anything it can dish out."

Bond smiles warmly and kisses him. "Is that a challenge for me to take what _you_ can dish out?"

Q snickers. "Oh, I already know you can. And I'm all shagged out, right now, and I didn't even finish dinner," he declares mournfully.

"How dare I not feed you properly?" Bond muses with mock regret.

"You can deal with moats and Komodo dragons, and you can take my cock, but you don't want to feel my wrath when I'm left hungry."

Bond grins happily and kisses him again. "I love you."

Q doesn't reply and just allows himself be held with his head on Bond's shoulder. Then, remembering what they were talking about earlier, he nips at the warm skin, saying, "So. Instructing, yes?"

Bond smiles a bit. "I guess scaring them a bit more can't hurt. Much."

Q shakes in silent laughter, making Bond's grin widen.

"I could take them on a school trip down to Q Branch if you want to help me freak them out a little…"

Q can no longer hold back his laugh and lifts his head. "You're impossible."

"But you're tempted…" Bond guesses.

Q's lips twitch treacherously. "I feel like I should disapprove."

"But you don't."

"No?"

"No," Bond states – completely certain – and runs his always surprisingly gentle fingers along Q's cheek. "Because we're as impossible as each other."

Q's impish smile softens. "Impossibly perfect for each other."

"Precisely."

 

**End**

* * *

**If you like my writing, please share my post on my RL[tumblr](http://ursulakats.tumblr.com/post/166323102961/qs-key-is-now-available-for-pre-order-release).** It would mean the world to this author ♥  


**Author's Note:**

> Because [Does Your Mother Know?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/571952/chapters/1024697) just passed 1000 Kudos here, and this is a HUGE FUCKING DEAL for me, I thought I'd treat you with a porny short story to say THANK YOU!  
>  **Also, I LOVE ALL OF YOU! :D ♥**


End file.
